


Christmas Decorations

by nineofhearts



Series: Collection of Fics [20]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineofhearts/pseuds/nineofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary/ Author's Note: Last year I was decorating the tree and I put a few of these guys on (see images at beginning of fic).</p>
<p>You put candy in them and then someone else wanders by and pinches it’s cheeks and gets the candy. So I thought, Klaine. And I wrote this, then didn’t finish it. So I finished it now. Enjoy, ignore the slightly chopping writing, and realize this was primarily written in a world where 4x10 was the newest episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Decorations

* * *

 

Blaine’s first year out of college they have Christmas at their apartment. They invite Kurt’s family as well as his own, and by some miracle (or curse, depending how you looked at it) everyone was coming. This meant that their off hours throughout December were spent decking out the place in Christmas cheer while simultaneously trying to help their families book the cheapest nearby hotel possible. 

Two weeks before Christmas, Burt stopped by with a tree for them during a weekend off from Congress. They’d gotten the tree up and mostly decorated while Burt had been with them, but they were still adding the finishing touches the day before their families were due to arrive. Cookies were in the oven, the pies were done, and all they had to do was finish putting garland on the tree. This effort was being hampered slightly by Blaine who kept trying to get Kurt to twirl around the room with him, dancing to the music.

On Christmas they all gathered at 10am to open presents. An hour later, Blaine put the ham in the oven as well as some of the other dishes. He returned to the living room to find everyone sitting back in their seats, toying with their new gifts while chatting quietly.

"We finished unwrapping everything!" Kurt announced when Blaine stepped through the door.

"Actually, there’s still one present for you."

"Is there now? Where might that be?" Kurt asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"That’s for me to know and you to find out" Blaine replied with a slight smirk. "I promise it’s somewhere in the tree area. It’s small though. And it blends in with the other ornaments."

Kurt sighed in mock annoyance as he got up to poke around the tree. Blaine watched him nervously for a moment before starting to clean up the scattered wrapping paper and throwing it out in the kitchen in order to distract himself. 

As the Anderson family and the Hudson-Hummel clan looked on, Kurt finally located a little needle point critter with a tag on it that read “To Kurt.” He lifted it off the tree and saw that the back read “Hand me to Blaine, he’s the only one who is allowed to open me.”

"He found it!" Burt called out as Kurt stared at it, slightly confused.

Blaine, who had still been in the kitchen, came skidding into the room, sliding across the wooden floor in his socks. Kurt was about to open the present anyways, despite the instructions because he was immensely curious about it’s contents, when Blaine snatched it from him.

Kurt made a confused sound and turned to find Blaine down on one knee in front of him. He was holding the ornament in front of him like a ring box, pinching it’s cheeks so that Kurt could see the glitter of what looked to be a ring inside of it.

"Blaine?" he breathed out, mouth falling open as he heard the spectators in the room who were all making surprised happy noises. Except for Burt, who had a broad grin on his face, and Kurt is pretty sure that he had known about this all along.

Ignoring the timer that was going off in the kitchen, Blaine dove into a clearly rehearsed mini speech to accompany his proposal. “Kurt, we’ve been together for six years now. We’ve had our ups and our downs, but through it all we never once stopped loving each other. Christmas has always been an important time for us, so I wanted to ask if you would do me the honor of becoming my husband. Kurt Hummel, will you marry me?”

Kurt nodded quickly before stuttering out a yes. “Yes, yes of course. Yes. I- hold on.”

Blaine stayed where he was, kneeling on the floor, blinking in confusion as Kurt dodged between onlooking family members and into their room. He was so focused on trying to figure out what Kurt was doing, that he barely registered his mom’s teary smile, Cooper filming the whole thing, or the way that a tear had trickled down his dad’s cheek.

Moments later, Kurt returned and knelt down on one knee in front of Blaine. “I was planning on doing this on New Years Eve, but you beat me to the punch. Will you marry me?” he asked, holding out a sleek black ring box, a broad grin on his face.

Blaine leaned forward, pulling him into a kiss. “Always.


End file.
